


Eu gosto da sua criatividade na cama

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Asphyxiation, Background Relationships, Bondage, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Shut up gringo, Spanking, Strap-Ons, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Ela fica muito criativa quando bebe demais, como se estivesse sob o efeito de drogas. Ideias vinham à sua cabeça como não vinham quando estava sóbria e sempre acabava sobrando para Pocket ajudá-la a se recompor.E ela se lembrava de cada palavrinha que diziam a ela quando estava bêbada - o que incluía as promessas de seu namorado.
Relationships: Estella Havisham/Herbert Pocket, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 3





	Eu gosto da sua criatividade na cama

Estella e bebidas nunca foi uma boa combinação, especialmente quando Pocket era arrastado para a figura. 

A britânica não fazia nada de errado quando bêbada, não era esse o problema. Na verdade, ela era até bem centrada quando bêbada, bem mais do que os outros que a visitavam, com certeza.

Pip era um desastre bêbado, Damien se achava o mestre de tudo e todos e era, no geral, um porre de se estar por perto. Estella também era um porre, mas um porre diferente. Ela fica muito criativa quando bebe demais, como se estivesse sob o efeito de drogas. Ideias vinham à sua cabeça como não vinham quando estava sóbria e sempre acabava sobrando para Pocket ajudá-la a se recompor.

E ela se lembrava de _cada palavrinha_ que diziam a ela quando estava bêbada - o que incluía as promessas de seu namorado.

Na manhã quando Estella acordou de sua ressaca, que estava bem mais fraca que o normal, ela desceu para ir à cozinha tomar um copo d’água quando encontrou Pocket sentado na mesa com um jornal em mãos.

Sua cabeça imediatamente voltou para a noite passada e foi como se sua ressaca tivesse completamente evaporado. Eles tinham ficado até mais tarde assistindo televisão e bebendo vinho e ela acabou tomando demais. Quando Estella ficava bêbada, além de ficar criativa, seu comportamento com os outros ficava muito diferente, especialmente quando estava junto de Pocket. Uma verdade que Estella raramente admitia para alguém, especialmente para alguém que ela não conhecia, é que, apesar de ela ser conhecida como a menina riquinha de nariz em pé, por trás dos panos ela era uma completa _pervertida_. E esse seu lado sempre vinha à tona quando ela bebia demais e estava apenas _um pouco perto demais_ de Pocket. Ela lançava à ele os flertes mais esquisitos e não tinha o menor pudor ou vergonha de se jogar em cima dele e tentar agarrá-lo na frente de todos que pudessem estar por perto. Ela ficou exatamente assim na noite passada, mesmo que estivessem só ela e Pocket na hora, e o ruivo pode ou não ter feito uma promessa para ela.

Para ser sincera, Estella não se lembrava tanto assim do que falaram, mas ela tinha certeza absoluta de que tinha sexo envolvido de alguma forma. Ela conhecia a palavra com s e x em qualquer lugar, mesmo em uma memória nublada.

Após deixar o copo d’água de lado, a loira caminhou com um sorriso pequeno e contido nos lábios e abraçou Pocket por trás, pressionando seu corpo contra suas costas.

\- Bom dia. - cumprimentou ela e apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça do ruivo.

\- Bom dia, Estella. - ele respondeu e deixou o jornal de lado para encarar melhor a loira. - Vejo que você já está melhor da ressaca, isso é ótimo! Não vai precisar de aspirina hoje?

Estella negou com a cabeça e apertou mais os braços ao redor do amante.

Pocket pegou os sinais com muita facilidade. Estella não sabia como ser sutil quando queria alguma coisa. Ela ficava mais atenciosa e até se afastava dos outros para que fossem até ela perguntar o que ela queria que lhe fosse entregue. Ela fingia que não, mas a britânica era uma verdadeira cara de pau. Pocket teve até direito a receber um beijo no topo da cabeça por conta disso.

\- Herbert, querido, será que podemos conversar? 

E aí estava, as segundas intenções. Estella imediatamente parou de dar atenção a Pocket e roubou a cadeira vazia ao seu lado para ela se sentar, sem esperar por uma resposta.

Mesmo já sabendo que ela queria alguma coisa, Pocket não podia se permitir de fazer vista grossa para ela. Admitia, ele adorava agradar Estella; se não fosse assim, não toparia metade das coisas que ela sugerisse para que fizessem.

\- Claro, bem, sobre o que você quer falar?

\- _Eu quero fazer o que você me disse que ia fazer_. 

Os olhos do ruivo se arregalaram e ele encarou Estella de soslaio.

\- Oh… Você lembra.

Ela assentiu e cruzou os braços rente ao peito, assim como as pernas debaixo da mesa. Os movimentos impacientes de seu pé não passaram despercebidos, muito menos a expressão irritadiça em seu rosto.

\- Você me prometeu, querido, e sabe que eu _não gosto_ quando quebram as promessas pra mim. - ela disse a última parte em um sussurro, deslizando delicadamente uma mão para o joelho do amante e apertando-o em sua palma. Suas unhas afundaram no tecido e arrastaram para trás até a coxa, com força o suficiente para deixar marcas ainda que a pele esteja coberta.

Pocket arregalou os olhos e suas bochechas coraram com as implicâncias daquele gesto. O olhar de Estella só deixava tudo ainda mais claro. Porém, Pocket não retribuiu o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios.

As esperanças de Estella começaram a cair, conhecia muito bem a cara de quem não queria fazer sexo. Ela não o forçaria, é claro, só estava desapontada.

\- Amor, não precisamos fazer agora se você não quiser… 

\- Não, não! Não é esse o problema. Você só me deixa exausto quando resolve fazer isso e eu tinha muito trabalho para fazer agora a tarde. - explicou ele com rapidez, mentalmente culpando-se por estragar o ânimo da namorada. - Se importa de esperar até a noite, meu bem?

Estella ponderou por um segundo e negou com a cabeça.

\- Acho que não. Na verdade, você me deu uma ideia. Se importa se eu tentar trazer algo… Novo pra cama?

\- Claro que não! Eu adoro o jeito como você usa sua criatividade durante o sexo. Se alguma coisa for demais, eu te aviso.

\- Eu vou esperar por você à noite, então. - disse ela com um sorriso.

Estella deixou a sala e imediatamente subiu para seu quarto para pegar o celular. O primeiro número de sua lista de contatos foi o que discou e esperou ser atendido ao colocar o celular no ouvido. Para sua sorte, era sábado, e Pip não trabalhava aos finais de semana.

\- _Alô? Estella?_ \- ele já sabia direto que era ela sem nem precisar olhar o nome do chamador. A britânica era a única pessoa em todo o mundo que ligava para ele.

\- Passa pro Damien. - ela imediatamente ordenou e, como esperava, houve um silêncio na linha.

\- _Pro... Damien? Estella, você está passando bem?_

Estella e Damien nunca se deram muito bem, principalmente levando em conta que o moreno de olhos carmim adorava pegar todas as oportunidades possíveis para provocar Estella e deixá-la irritada. Isso criou uma rivalidade muda entre eles, uma tensão que ninguém sabia como resolver. Ouvir que ela estava procurando por ele era, no mínimo, preocupante.

Contudo, Estella não estava com humor o suficiente para lidar com isso agora.

\- Ele está aí ou não?

\- _Está sim. Vou passar pra ele_.

Barulho de algo se mexendo passou pela linha e pouco depois já tinha outra voz falando com Estella.

\- _Fala_. - Damien atendeu.

A loira mordeu os próprios lábios para conter a raiva e o desgosto. Odiava ter que fazer isso, cair tão baixo, mas precisava se quisesse fazer o que queria fazer à noite.

\- Preciso de conselhos seus. O que você usa com o Phillip na cama que eu já não tenha?

Para a surpresa de Estella, Damien não a provocou por ela querer conselhos dele. Ao invés disso, deu trela para o assunto.

\- _Comprou aquela roupa que eu te recomendei?_

\- Já. Usamos no mês passado.

\- _Cinto?_

\- Já também.

\- _Caralho… Agora você me fudeu_. - Estella quase podia ver aqueles olhos vermelhos arregalados em espanto.

\- Só me dá alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa_.

\- _Bondage?_

Tá aí uma palavra que Estella desconhecia. Apesar de não ser exatamente nova como dominadora, dominatrix e os caralho, havia certas coisas que ela ainda tinha que descobrir, certos fetiches que nunca se fez explorar. O nome não era exatamente estranho, mas ela não se lembrava de ter feito isso com Pocket em qualquer momento de sua vida.

\- ...Bondage?

\- _É aquele lance de amarrar a pessoa. Tipo algemas, mas você enche a pessoa inteira de cordas e ela não pode se mexer. Dá pra fazer frango assado, ficar de quatro ou só usar como uma preliminar e prazer próprio em ver a pessoa sem poder se mexer, o que eu acho que possa ser mais o seu caso._ \- ele não estava errado. - _Só tem que tomar mais cuidado pra não machucar, mas isso você resolve na conversa e com uma palavra segura_.

Disso Estella entendia bem. Ela e Pocket sempre tiveram “chá” como sua palavra segura para caso alguém estivesse indo longe demais e eles quisessem parar. Ela poderia trabalhar com aquilo 

\- E é bom?

\- _O Pip parece gostar bastante. Às vezes até_ me pede _pra fazer. Eu consideraria que é algo muito bom, pelo menos pelo que ele me diz._

\- Eu uso corda mesmo?

\- _Pode ser, mas também há utensílios mais apropriados vendidos em sex shops. Me parece que as de couro são mais confortáveis, só deixa menos divertido. Enfim, tudo vai de qual for o seu estilo_.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, apesar de Damien não poder vê-la.

\- Vou checar aqui. Valeu.

\- _Nada_.

Ao desligar o telefone, a ansiedade e animação de Estella começou a aumentar. Com Pocket trabalhando o dia todo, ela teria todo o tempo que precisasse para descobrir o necessário para fazer e comprar para bondage.

Ela ia se divertir muito naquela noite.

(...)

Quando Pocket voltou para casa depois de colocar uma correspondência no correio, a última coisa de sua lista de coisas para fazer, não ficou surpreso ao encontrar Estella esperando por ele na porta de casa.

Ele não esqueceu sobre sua promessa, na verdade estava bem ansioso para ver o que ela tinha em mente, só não esperava que ela encontrou algo tão interessante ao ponto de ficar tão na ponta da cadeira o dia todo.

\- Eu posso te amarrar? - a loira perguntou quando ele tocou no assunto do sexo programado para a noite.

\- …Perdão? - Pocket piscou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Eu. Posso. Te amarrar? É um fetiche novo que eu quero experimentar. Não se preocupe, é só uma preliminar.

\- Oh, nesse caso, acho que não tem problema.

Estella sorriu e se colocou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo nos lábios - e no dente - do namorado.

\- Te vejo em sete. - sussurrou ela ao se virar para subir para o quarto.

\- Sete minutos?

\- É claro! Preciso me trocar.

Pocket foi deixado para trás e, sem mais o que fazer, foi para a cozinha beber uma água antes de subir para o quarto.

De repente, um pensamento passou por sua cabeça. Talvez ele pudesse, sim, se ocupar com alguma coisa enquanto Estella não ficava pronta.

Ele tomou mais dois copos de água e, pegando um pequeno objeto de plástico de uma das gavetas de uma estante, foi para o banheiro.

Ao subir para o quarto, precisamente sete minutos depois, os olhos de Pocket se arregalaram ao colocá-los em Estella. Ela saiu do closet chutando a porta com suas botas de salto alto e marchou para dentro do quarto rebolando a cintura de um lado para o outro. Seu corpo esguio encaixava perfeitamente na roupa de couro preto. Era como um vestido _extremamente curto_ que abraçava sua cintura como uma cinta, praticamente colado ao seu corpo e com alguns detalhes em prateado no meio do peito. Suas pernas, com apenas uma fina camada descoberta, eram abraçadas por uma meia fina de renda preta e seus pés calçados com uma bota de salto fino e cano longo decorado com pequenos espinhos prateados no salto. Suas mãos, cobertas por luvas de couro, seguravam um chicote na mão direita e uma coleira com guia na mão esquerda. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com malícia na direção do ruivo e seus lábios, devorados com batom preto, curvaram-se em um sorriso predador que se alargava mais e mais a cada passo que ela dava.

Como ela conseguia sempre ficar tão linda em tão pouco tempo? Segundo ela, as dominatrix costumam demorar até horas para ficarem prontas por completo, e ela conseguia em apenas sete minutos! Com aquela roupa maravilhosa e aquele olhar encantador, ela estava praticamente _o forçando_ a se ajoelhar aos seus pés. Estella podia pisar em Pocket o quanto ela quisesse e ele ficaria feliz com isso - ele estava sendo muito sério.

Ao ficar diante dele, seu sorriso desapareceu e ela desferiu um chute forte em seu joelho, fazendo-o cair aos seus pés com dor e as mãos na área machucada. Antes que ele pudesse se mexer, Estella chutou suas duas pernas mais uma vez e o fez cair de costas no chão. Forçou o salto em sua coxa, afundando a ponta em sua pele e forçando mais um gemido de dor da boca de Pocket. Estella teve que se conter ao máximo para não quebrar o próprio jogo logo ali.

\- Você é patético. Acha que pode simplesmente me olhar desse jeito, com essa cara de imbecil e sair impune? Acha que pode me olhar na cara como se estivesse à minha altura? - ela pisou mais forte e subiu por cima de Pocket, posicionando os dois pés em cima de suas pernas para ele não poder se mexer. - Você não passa de um resto de excremento de vaca. Um resto patético de aborto que conseguiu uma boca. Mas a mestra não gosta de gente tagarela.

A respiração de Pocket estava errática e suas calças ficaram apertadas mais rápido do que ele esperava, e é claro que Estella percebeu.

\- Eu sinto muito, mestra. - ele sussurrou com a voz raspada.

Estella tirou um pé de sua perna apenas para pisar mais forte e dessa vez conseguir um sonoro “ai” de seu parceiro.

\- Cala a boca! Você não aprende nunca, inútil?! - ela se sentou em seu colo e, deixando as _armas_ de lado, agarrou o ruivo pelo pescoço. Sua unha recém pintada pressionou em seu pomo-de-adão com força, efetivamente sufocando-o. - Alguém precisa te colocar de volta em seu lugar. Você está saindo muito da linha.

Ela tirou a mão de seu pescoço e facilmente arrancou as roupas de seu corpo - arrancar no sentido de _rasgar_ \- em seguida jogando os trapos de lado e se levantando mais uma vez. A ponta de sua bota pressionou sobre o peito de Pocket, perigosamente perto de seu pescoço, e ergueu seu queixo em sua direção com um movimento brusco. Estella pairava em cima dele com o cenho franzido, mãos na cintura e uma visão perfeita de seus seios cobertos por couro.

\- O que eu faço com um cachorro mal educado… - ela ponderou em voz alta, pisando com a ponta da bota no pescoço de Pocket. Se afastou alguns segundos depois e tirou as coisas do chão, mais especificamente a coleira. - _Alguém vai ter que perder os privilégios de se mexer_. - ela pisou com força no peito de Pocket e se abaixou mais uma vez para apertar a coleira em seu pescoço. - Vira de costas, verme! - ela gritou e o virou de costas para ela pelos ombros. Sabe-se lá de onde, ela tirou uma corda e a passou ao redor do corpo nu do ruivo, amarrando as mãos em suas costas e o deixando completamente imobilizado. Pocket tinha quase esquecido que ela queria tentar um tipo de bondage hoje. Não sentindo as cordas forte o suficiente, Estella puxou mais e pisou nas costas de Pocket para ter certeza de que estava o forçando até o limite. Quando a pele do maior começou a ficar vermelha sem ela nem ter atado os nós ainda foi quando parou, mas não sem antes dar um grande puxão e arrancar o ar de seus pulmões.

Pocket tinha as costas para ela, os braços completamente imobilizados e a pele tremendo pela pressão das cordas. Completamente indefeso e sem ter como sair, do jeitinho que Estella gostava.

_Muito melhor._

A loira pressionou o calcanhar, e por consequência o salto, nas costas nuas do amante e subiu por cima dele até o ter literalmente debaixo de seus pés. Ela pegou a guia da coleira deixada no chão e puxou com força, forçando-o a erguer a cabeça com o movimento. Estella não pôde conter o sorriso em seu rosto ao ouvir um gemido deixar seus lábios.

\- Dói? - ela perguntou em voz suave e puxou a coleira mais uma vez. Ela tinha escolhido no modelo perfeito: suave o bastante para não enforcar, mas forte o bastante para sufocar e arrancar quantos gemidos ela quisesse de seu submisso.

\- Dói.

Estella ergueu o pé e o afundou com força nas costas de Pocket. Ele gemeu alto com a dor e a ardência na área.

\- FALA DIREITO!

\- Sim, mestra. Dói, mestra.

Estella estreitou os olhos, saiu de cima de Pocket e o ordenou que levantasse e deitasse de bruços na cama com as pernas abertas. Assim como sua mestra o ordenou, ele assim o fez. Foi apenas a sorte de Pocket que ele assumiu que ela gostaria de fazer o que ia fazer e passou no banheiro antes de ir ao quarto.

Uma vez com as pernas abertas, Estella pegou mais dois pedaços de corda e amarrou-as nos tornozelos do ruivo e o prendeu às duas extremidades da cama, o mais afastadas uma da outra que podiam ficar.

A loira tirou um estilete de dentro da gaveta do quarto e subiu na cama. Tirando a lâmina de seu esconderijo, ela deslizou delicadamente a ponta ainda afiada pelas costas do ruivo, o que ele claramente sentiu se seu corpo estremecendo indicava alguma coisa. Ela traçou seu nome na região de seu ombro, sem de fato cortar a pele mas pressionando a lâmina forte o suficiente para marcar vagamente a pele branca.

_Para te lembrar a quem você pertence_ , seus atos diziam, e Pocket estremecia e ficava mais duro a cada letra cursiva escrita em seu ombro.

Estella teria ficado mais satisfeita se fosse algo permanente, mas até ela não ficava confortável com esse tipo de coisa, _não como Damien ficava_. Era importante saber os próprios limites em uma relação como a que ela tinha com seu namorado.

Ela voltou a deslizar a faca pela pele do ruivo até chegar em suas calças, quando começou de fato a cortar o tecido e aplicar mais força na faca. O barulho dos cortes ecoava em seus ouvidos e a fazia contrair sua vagina em resposta.

_Ainda não._

Se livrou dos trapos como de não passassem de lixo e se afastou de Pocket mais uma vez, atirando-lhe um olhar predador por cima do ombro. _Ele tinha feito a chuca antes de subir._ Oh, ele a conhecia tão bem.

Pegando o chicote do chão e o colocando do lado da cama, perto o bastante do ruivo para que ele pudesse ver e ter ideias, voltou para a gaveta e tirou de lá um strapon e um pequeno controle, o que deixou de lado por um segundo. Ela cobriu o pênis com lubrificante após amarrar o strapon em si mesma e voltou para a cama com o controle em mãos.

Pressionando as unhas com força nas pernas nuas de Pocket, com força o suficiente para fazer sangrar, ela arranhou a pele e subiu até sua bunda, onde ela de fato as _cravou_ em sua pele. A reação foi imediata e o ruivo curvou as costas enquanto o gemido-grito saía de sua boca.

\- Está dodói? - sua voz saiu chorona. - Você nem sabe o que eu vou fazer com você quando tudo isso acabar, _escória_.

Agarrando a cintura do ruivo com a mesma força que fez com a bunda e cravando as unhas na pele, Estella encaixou o strapon em seu ânus já aberto e encaixou o pênis de borracha dentro dele em um rápido movimento, como se estivesse sendo engolida por ele. Estella ergueu a mão e desceu um tapa forte na bunda de Pocket; o estalo ecoou pelo quarto junto com o gemido exageradamente alto do ruivo.

\- Eu não disse que podia começar, insolente. Vou fazer você lamber o chão com essa lixa que você chama de língua. Você vai beber cada gota de sêmen e suor que vai ficar nessa coberta até eu poder ver meu rosto nela!

Mais um tapa.

\- Sim, mestra. Eu farei tudo que você me mandar.

Estella adorava aquela sensação de poder, de estar no topo do mundo e fazer tudo o que quiser, e ver Pocket se contorcendo de dor e desconforto em meio às amarras só deixava tudo ainda melhor.

A loira pegou o pequeno controle do lado da cama e junto dele o chicote. O efeito ao apertar o botão foi imediato, o vibrador dentro de si começou a se mexer, próximo o suficiente do clítoris para fazê-la estremecer de prazer e começar a mexer a cintura em vaivém. Era como se ela estivesse em modo automático. As ondas de prazer corriam por seu corpo, ela mexia a cintura e Pocket gemia junto com ela. O prazer de sua mestra era o dele.

Estella apertou uma mão na cintura de Pocket e usou a outra para desferir golpes em sua pele com o chicote. Era como cavalgar um cavalo, mas com um homem ao invés de um cavalo de verdade.

As vibrações dentro de si foram aumentando, seus dedos não se contendo e aumentando a potência, e ela acelerou mais e mais os movimentos. O som de seu corpo se chocando com o de Pocket ecoava em seu ouvido como música, o prazer a dominava por completo e logo o som dos chicotes não se tornou o suficiente. _Não era dor o suficiente_.

Estella atirou o utensílio de lado e se debruçou sobre Pocket para agarrar-lhe os cabelos pela base e puxá-los com força. Ele gemeu um “ah!” e o sorriso voltou aos lábios de Estella.

\- Isso, vadia! Geme mesmo! Geme alto! - ela gritou, puxando com mais e mais força, relaxando por um segundo apenas para puxar mais uma vez com ainda mais força. Suas unhas arranhavam o couro cabeludo do ruivo e se prendiam nas curvas de seu crânio para puxar desde a raiz dos cabelos, por pouco não os arrancando.

A cada estocada, Pocket se contorcia mais e mais, perdia-se mais e mais naquelas sensações incríveis que Estella o proporcionava. Cada tapa era como um choque por seus músculos, que ele tentava desesperadamente mexer. Seu pau negligenciado doía embaixo de si, desesperado por algum tipo de toque e atenção, mas Estella se recusava a atender seus pedidos, e seus braços estavam atados, impedindo que Pocket pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Estranhamente, era aquele sofrimento que tornava tudo ainda mais divertido.

A loira puxou os cabelos de Pocket junto com sua coleira em um movimento fluido, com toda a força que pôde, e curvou as próprias costas ao sentir o vibrador dentro de sua vagina chegar ao próprio limite e força-la para o precipício, de onde ela se jogou ao atingir o orgasmo. Gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa e seu corpo parecia até geleia depois daquilo, ela mal conseguia ficar parada nos próprios joelhos.

Ela desligou o vibrador e deixou o controle de lado. Seus olhos então deslizaram pela figura nua de Pocket, que ainda estremecia, esperando pelo próprio ápice.

Agora que estava satisfeita, Estella não podia evitar de olhar para ele com carinho. Seu namorado era sempre tão atencioso com ela, concordava com tudo que ela queria fazer na cama. Não havia razão para não dar um biscoitinho para o cachorro.

Estella voltou com as estocadas, dessa vez debruçando-se sobre o corpo do ruivo e deslizando uma mão por debaixo dele. Agarrou seu membro com a palma e começou a masturbá-lo com movimentos rápidos.

O ruivo olhou por cima do ombro para falar alguma coisa quando Estella enfiou os dentes em seu pescoço e chupou a pele com toda a força. Também não tinha razão para ela não lembrar a ele a quem ele pertencia.

O corpo de Pocket estremeceu debaixo dela e o sêmen cobriu as luvas de couro de Estella ao atingir o ápice. Um sorriso veio aos lábios da loira e ela deu um beijo no rosto do ruivo antes de se afastar. Desatou os nós das cordas e as jogou no canto após limpar a mão nas cobertas, as quais Pocket limparia depois, e tomou um segundo para olhá-lo de cima a baixo.

Pocket tinha a respiração descompassada e o corpo visivelmente cansado. A pele tinha um forte vermelho da pressão das cordas, belos machucados que continuariam ali por sabe-se lá quantas semanas.

Estella adorava colher os frutos de seu trabalho, e suas marcas de propriedade sobre seu namorado a tocavam se um jeito que nada e nem ninguém jamais tocaria.

Ela acariciou as nádegas machucadas do ruivo e sorriu quando ele a encarou por cima do ombro.

\- O que acha de tomarmos um banho e descermos para tomar chá e relaxar? 

Entre pálpebras quase fechadas, Pocket sorriu.

\- Parece uma ótima ideia, querida.


End file.
